Magia del amor
by maarw
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la guerra contra los hombres de negro acabara con la vida de Shinichi, haciendo que olvidar todo lo que había rodeado a su persona por 19 años, sus amigos, familia, sobre todo a su amada Ran?
1. Retorno

**Hola! bueno me llegó un poquito de inspiración y decidí escribir esto, unos poquitos capítulos de amor, amistad y cosas así de Shinichi y Ran, también de sus amigos, etc...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Gosho Aoyama**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Retorno.<strong>

El gran detective Shinichi Kudo, conocido por todo Japón como el mejor detective de escuela secundaria tenía un gran problema, había sido encogido por una organización denominada como "Los hombres de negro" con una píldora llamada APTX 4869 con lo que su cuerpo cambió a la de un niño de 7 años aproximadamente y su nombre cambió a Conan Edogawa. Muchas veces se enfrentó con ellos resultando perdedor, así que decidió dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida y dedicarse al 100% a derrotar a los hombres de negro, aun así tuviera que hacer grandes sacrificios como abandonar a su familia, amigos y a su amada amiga de infancia Ran.

Ya habían pasado dos años, desde que Shinichi había decidido abandonar a su gente, dándoles la terrible noticia de que él había muerto tratando de resolver un caso muy peligroso, lo cual causó su muerte. El profesor Agasa y Shiho eran los únicos que sabían de esta mentira, muchas veces trataron de persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera, era muy peligroso hacerse el muerto y después volver como si nada, a lo que Shinichi siempre contestaba que no era su intención volver con vida si no derrotaba a los hombres de negro. Y con tal insistencia de Shinichi, Agasa y Shiho guardaron su secreto con la condición de que Shiho lo acompañaría y podrían derrotar a la organización y así volver a la normalidad, el profesor solo tuvo que aceptar y guardar el secreto con la condición de que se comunicaran con él constantemente para saber que estaban bien. La desaparición de Conan y Haibara también causó revuelos, la historia había quedado en que Conan había vuelto con sus padres y se habían ido a vivir a Inglaterra y como la madre de Haibara era de nacionalidad inglesa, los padres de Conan decidieron adoptarla y así pudiera vivir tranquila recordando el lugar donde había crecido su madre.

Durante esos dos años, Shinichi y Shiho se encontraban con el FBI en Los Ángeles averiguando todo lo necesario sobre los hombres de negro. Shinichi había pausado su emoción de resolver casos, al principio le había costado mucho pero luego se acostumbró y se dedicó al 100% a esta organización que le hizo la vida imposible. Shiho trataba con ayuda de científicos de realizar un antídoto para así volver a sus cuerpos normales pero nunca llegaban a una concreta, ya que siempre existía el miedo de que no funcionara o que causara más problemas en sus organismos como efectos secundarios. Todos los meses el FBI hacía una junta con Shinichi y Shiho y daban a conocer los nuevos descubrimientos con respecto a la organización.

– Creo que hoy tenemos buenas noticias chicos – comenzó James.

– ¿Buenas? Habla entonces –respondió Jodie emocionada.

–Tenemos un video llamado con una persona importante ahora –dijo James.

– ¿Persona importante? ¿Quién? –dijo Jodie, ahora intrigada.

– Ya verán –James hizo unos toques en el computador y la pantalla del protector se tornó negra- ¿Aló? ¿Escuchas bien?

– Escucho perfecto –contestó la persona misteriosa.

– Esa voz… -dijo Jodie consternada- ¡No puede ser!

– Sí, soy yo Jodie –decía decidido el hombre, ahora mostrándose en la pantalla- Akai Shuichi.

– Pero, él… tu… estas muerto… -dijo Jodie totalmente consternada.

– No puedo estar muerto si estoy hablando contigo… ese fue un plan que tenía con Kudo, ¿cierto? –dirigiéndose a Shinichi, el cual asintió y se notaba que no estaba para nada sorprendido- Si Kudo pudo hacerse el muerto, yo también… pero bueno ese no es el caso, quiero hablarles de las buenas noticias que hay sobre estos tipos.

– Sigo sin entender –dijo Jodie con lágrimas en sus ojos- pero supongo que me lo contarás en otra ocasión…

– Si, lo haré.

– Muy bien, cuéntanos Akai, las buenas nuevas –dijo James emocionado.

– Bueno, estos dos años, al igual que Kudo y ustedes he averiguado cosas por mi parte, además de las que ya sabía, sobre la organización y he descubierto que ellos solo actúan en Japón y Estados Unidos, no aceptan hombres con otra nacionalidad, a menos que sirvan de buena manera para la organización, como es el caso de "esa persona"…

– ¿"Esa persona"? –contestó Shinichi- O sea, ¿Sabes quién es?

– Casi, logré averiguar que su nombre es Ano Kata, es italiano, su padre es japonés y que vivió la mitad de su vida en Estados Unidos y la otra mitad en Japón, pero no hay fotos ni de su infancia y mucho menos de ahora…

– ¿Entonces ahora está en Japón? –preguntó Shiho.

– Así es.

– Tendremos que ir a Japón… otra vez –dijo Shinichi.

– Pero eso no es todo, traté de involucrarme de nuevo con la organización, a través de un delincuente que atrapé… digamos que lo utilicé para mis fines, él no quería ir a la cárcel y yo necesitaba a alguien, así que me está ayudando… trató de entrar a esta organización, lo logró y me mandaba información de sus movimientos, hace un mes no sé nada de él, quizás lo descubrieron y mataron, pero tengo mucha información que no creo que sea pertinente hablarla por acá… así que tienen que venir a Japón y que podamos hablar en persona, por supuesto, no todos, necesito que vengan Kudo, Miyano, Jodie, James y uno o dos personas más del FBI, ya que, esta junta sería solo para mostrarles la información y luego ver cómo vamos a actuar…

– Está bien –contestó James- mañana mismo viajamos a Japón.

– Volver a Japón… -dijo Shinichi en voz baja con un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá que les guste... para seguir subiendo el resto de los capítulos ^.^<strong>


	2. Encuentro

**Hola :) Aquí dejo el capítulo 2... **

**^.^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro.**

La muerte de Shinichi había afectado de sobre manera a Ran, luego de la noticia, cayó en una profunda depresión que obligó a sus padres a juntarse otra vez para cuidarla y acompañarla. Los padres de Shinichi, Sonoko, Kazuha y Heiji siempre estaban al pendiente de su salud y trataban de animarla lo mejor posible diciéndole que quizás él ya no estaba pero siempre iba a estar en su corazón y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar. Con el paso de los meses, Ran se fue recuperando, nunca llegó a estar muy bien pero ahora sonreía y trataba de disfrutar todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

Heiji por su parte, como mejor amigo de Shinichi también le había afectado su muerte, pero él con su instinto de detective tenía una leve sospecha que él no estaba muerto, por supuesto no compartió con nadie esa deducción para no hacer falsas esperanzas, pero él no podía creer que un gran detective como él muriera así, aparte no había ninguna prueba de cómo murió, ni en qué caso, nunca se encontró su cuerpo, ni nada, por lo que nunca había dejado de averiguar cosas acerca de su muerte. A pesar de ser sus padres, Yukiko y Yusaku no mostraron el mismo dolor de Ran, obviamente nunca superarán la muerte de su único hijo pero ellos siempre supieron el peligro que corría Kudo al enfrentarse a los distintos casos. De manera que, como forma de expresar su dolor y admiración a su hijo, los Kudo decidieron escribir una serie de libros con las aventuras e inteligencia de su gran hijo. Al profesor Agasa le costaba muchísimo fingir el dolor, muchas veces casi se le suelta la lengua diciendo que todo era mentira pero alcanzaba a contenerse, las constates llamadas de Heiji hacían querer contarle todo pero siempre se hacía el fuerte persuadiendo el tema.

Shinichi y el resto llegaron a Japón, Kudo y Miyano tuvieron que hacerse pasaportes falsos, cambiar su imagen física, cambiándose el color de pelo, usando lentes de contacto y maquillaje, ahora eran Ben y Emma Camel, hijos mellizos de Jodie y Camel. Consiguieron una casa para así crear la imagen de "la familia que llego del extranjero", la casa estaba bastante cerca de la del profesor Agasa, él mismo se la había conseguido. Shinichi moría de ganas de ir a ver al profesor pero primero tenían que reunirse con Akai.

El lugar de encuentro sería en la habitación de un hotel en Tokio a las siete de la tarde. Ya a la hora del encuentro, todos se encontraban en el hotel. Al ver a Akai, Jodie se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y gritándole porqué le había mentido, Akai se disculpó y le dijo que luego de la reunión hablaría con ella.

– Bueno, creo que deberíamos hacer esto breve –comenzó Akai- así que, en estos papeles –entregándoles a todos una carpeta- encontrarán las finanzas de la organización, las cuales se van a modificar dentro de una semana con un gran depósito que hará un norteamericano, la idea es buscar al norteamericano, hacernos pasar por él o algo así, aun no tengo un plan concreto… pero este es el gran movimiento que harán, ya que no es poco el dinero que entrará a la organización…

– Bien, llamaré al resto en Estados Unidos para que se ponga a buscar a este tipo –dijo James, levantándose y dirigiéndose al balcón a hablar por teléfono.

– En la carpeta hay otros movimientos menores y bueno el resto lo iremos viendo luego…

Por otro lado, Sonoko trataba de animar a Ran a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, Ran se negaba siempre, se sentía incomoda al salir pero con tanta insistencia de Sonoko tuvo que asentir y salir en silencio. Hablando de temas triviales inconscientemente decidieron tomar el camino hacia la casa de Shinichi, Sonoko no alcanzó a notarlo para cambiar de camino, solo esperaba que Ran no se entristeciera más.

Finalizada la reunión, Jodie se quedó con Akai hablando. Shinichi, Shiho y Camel volvieron a su casa, mientras iban caminando divisaron la casa del profesor Agasa, así que decidieron visitarlo. Él los recibió en la puerta de su casa, sorprendido con el cambio que mostraban los chicos. Mientras conversaban en la puerta, Camel divisó a dos chicas que iban caminando casi pasando por la casa de al lado del profesor, ya que no las conocía no le prestó atención, una de ellas veía con atención y tristeza la casa del vecino, y la otra los miraba con atención.

– Mira Ran ¡Es el profesor! –dijo Sonoko, tratando de sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos tristes.

– ¿Qué? Eh… -mirando- Ah, el profesor –contestó Ran desanimada.

– ¡PROFESOR! –gritó Sonoko acercándose

– Esa voz –dijo Shinichi- ¡No puede ser!

– Sonoko –dijo el profesor- tanto tiempo… oh veo a Ran también, ¿Cómo están?

– Excelente, vamos a dar una vuelta con Ran, para distraerla, ya sabe.

– Hola profesor –dijo Ran incorporándose y viendo a los niños- pero que niños tan lindos, ¿Cómo se llaman?

– Son Co… eh digo –decía el profesor- son…

– Ben y Emma señorita –interrumpió Camel- son mis hijos.

– Si eso –dijo el profesor- también son hijos de la maestra Jodie.

– ¿LA MAESTRA JODIE? –dijeron Sonoko y Ran a la vez.

– Si, ya tenía dos niños cuando estuvo aquí y ahora volvieron… -dijo el profesor.

– Ah, ¿Cómo están niños? –dijo Ran agachándose para estar a su altura.

– Bien –dijeron en seco los dos.

– Oh, recordé a Conan, desde que se fue no he sabido nada de él ¿usted si profesor?

– Un par de veces ha llamado diciendo que está muy bien con sus padres y Haibara.

– ¡Qué bueno! Me gustaría hablar con él, dígale que me llame cuando hable con él, ya que no tengo como ubicarlo

– Claro que lo haré, yo le digo

– Pensar que Conan podría ser como Shini… Shinichi –dijo Ran con voz triste, Shinichi agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno creo que ya nos vamos –dijo Sonoko para liberar la tensión- nos vemos otro día, adiós –y ellas se fueron.

– Shinichi… no te pongas triste –dijo el profesor- tu decidiste esto, sabías las consecuencias… deberían entrar se está helando el aire –todos entraron a la casa del profesor y se quedaron unas dos horas, Shinichi no podía dejar de pensar en que Ran estaba muy dolida por su culpa, no podría perdonárselo.

* * *

><p>eso por ahora ^.^ Ojalá que les haya agradado :D<p> 


End file.
